seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Marcello's Friend
:Tubarina: Hmm… a little more that way, Gummy. It’s too far, Gummy, o-okay? Go back the other way. Little more… there, Gummy, that’s perfect! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Yes, I know that’s where it was, but seeing it over there made me realise that it was best over here. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, you don’t understand what makes a room look good, Gummy. And this room looks great. :opens :Hammerhead Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Gummy, don’t play games. I’m sorry for getting you to move all the furniture, but we’re finished now. :Hammerhead Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Gummy? Huh? :Hammerhead Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Well, hello. Where did you come from? Hey! Don’t do that. Don’t touch that! Stop it! No. Father! :Shark King: This can’t be good. :Tubarina: door Do you know what just happened, Father? :Shark King: No, but I have a feeling you’re about to tell me. :Tubarina: I spent the whole morning getting my room just right and he made it a mess! :Shark King: Who did? :Tubarina: A little hammerhead shark, about this big, looks cute, isn’t cute. :Marcello: The Shark King knows all about Snick. :Tubarina: There he is, Father. He did it! What are you going to do? :Shark King: I’m going to let him stay with Marcello. :Tubarina: What? But- :Marcello: I asked the Shark King this morning if he could stay. :Shark King: And I agreed, didn’t I, Snick? :Snick: gurgling :Tubarina: You can’t do it, Father! :Snick: gurgling :Shark King: While the Hammerhead King and Queen are away, Marcello should spend time with hammerheads. :Marcello: I am the Hammerhead Prince after all. :Tubarina: But my room, Father? :Shark King: I’m sure you’re exaggerating, Tubarina. Heh, this cute thing, mess up your room? chuckles :Marcello: You’d never do that, would you, Snick? :Snick: gurgling :Tubarina: Incredible! :Tubarina: Incredible! That’s what I told them, but they didn’t listen. :Polvina: And he made all this mess? :Snick: gurgling :Ester: But he’s so cute! :Tubarina: Ugh, not you too! :Polvina: You are very cute, aren’t you? :Snick: gurgling :Tubarina: You’ll be sorry! :Snick: gurgling :Ester: gasp Don’t touch my schoolbag! :Snick: gurgling :Polvina: And don’t touch mine, either! :Snick: gurgling :Ester: He’s not cute at all. :Tubarina: I warned you. :Shark King: outside Tubarina!! :Tubarina: Oh, this can’t be good. :Tubarina: Yes, Father? :Shark King: I want an explanation for this. :Tubarina: This? What happened? :Shark King: That’s what I’m asking you. :Tubarina: Oh, it must have been Snick, sir. :Marcello: Well, Snick didn’t do it, Uncle. :Snick: gurgling :Shark King: No, no, no, no, I know you couldn’t have done it. :Snick: gurgling :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: Gummy! You must have done it! :Tubarina: But Gummy’s been outside all morning. :Gummy: gurgling :Shark King: Tubarina, keep Gummy under control. I won’t have a repeat of this. :Marcello: And leave my Snick alone! Don’t worry, Snick, she’s just a mean little girl. :Tubarina: Mean? Me? And who are you calling little? :Marcello: My mother and father would love you, Snick. I can’t wait for you to meet them. :Snick: gurgling :Polvina: You were right, Tubarina. Snick isn’t so cute. :Tubarina: Gummy, you stay outside so you don’t get into any more trouble. :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: We have to show your father what Snick is really like. :Ester: How? :Tubarina: gasp I know how. :Tubarina: door My father’s ceremonial clothes. :Polvina: Are you going to do what I think you’re going to do? :Tubarina: This is the only way to make my father see Snick for what he really is. :Ester: I’ll get your father. :Tubarina: And we’ll get Snick. :Tubarina: Snick! Oh, Snick! I thought you’d like to see my father’s dressing room, and all his clothes. :Snick: gurgling :noises :Polvina: Got him! :Tubarina: My father will have to believe me now. :Shark King: What will I have to believe, Tubarina? :Tubarina: That Snick loves making a mess, Father. See for yourself. :Shark King: What happened here? :Tubarina: What indeed, Father. The culprit is right there. Snick? :Polvina: Snick? :Gummy: gurgling :Shark King: Ah-ha! Him again! :Tubarina: No, Father, not Gummy! :Ester: It was Snick, sir. :Shark King: If it was Snick, then where is he? :Polvina: He was right here, sir. We saw him. :Shark King: All I see is Gummy and that’s good enough for me. :Tubarina: But, Father- :Shark King: Your mother and I are going out for the day. When we return, I do not want to see Gummy in the palace. You’ve gone too far this time, Gummy. :Tubarina: You’ve got it all wrong, Father! :Snick: gurgling :Ester: gasp There’s Snick! :Snick: gurgling :Polvina: Snick’s gone, Tubarina. :Ester: There’s nothing we can do. :Tubarina: Yes there is, but first, we have to find him. :Ester: I don’t think we can find him. :Polvina: Not if he doesn’t want to be found. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: It’s alright, Gummy. We’re not going to let the King send you away. :Ester: We’ve only got today to do something. :Polvina: We should make Marcello understand about Snick. :Ester: Then he can help the King to see the truth! :Tubarina: You can’t make Marcello understand anything. :Polvina: We can try. :Tubarina: Let’s save time and not try. :Marcello: Tubarina! Where are you? :Tubarina: What’s all the shouting about? :Marcello: Look what that Gummy did to my room! :Tubarina: Gummy didn’t do this! :Polvina: He’s been with us all the time. :Ester: It’s true, Marcello. :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: Then who did this? :Ester: We’ve been telling you who’s caused all the trouble. :Marcello: When will all of you leave Snick alone? noises He… didn’t do this! He’s not… like that, he’s… what’s that noise? :opens, everyone gasps :Marcello: No!! :Tubarina: Yes! :sharks gurgling :Marcello: Snick! Snick! Where are you? :Snick: gurgling :Tubarina: Who are these sharks? :Snick: gurgling :Marcello: Brothers and… sisters? :Tubarina: All of them? :Snick: gurgling :Marcello: They can’t stay, Snick, so will you ask them to leave? :Snick: raspberry, gurgling :Polvina: That would have to be a “no”. :Ester: You’re the Hammerhead Prince, Marcello. Order them to leave. :Marcello: Er, they should. Attention! Attention, hammerheads! I said, attention! :Tubarina: Hey, he said listen! :Marcello: I am the Hammerhead Prince, heir to the Hammerhead Kingdom. I order you to leave immediately. :sharks laughing :Tubarina: sarcastically Oh, what did I tell you? It’s totally sad. :Marcello: crying They won’t listen to me! :Tubarina: Yeah, we worked that out. :Marcello: The Shark King and Queen will be home soon. :Tubarina: Oh, the sooner the better. :Ester: Why? :Tubarina: My father will see that Gummy is innocent and that I was right. :Marcello: I don’t want the King to see what Snick has done. :Polvina: Marcello will be in trouble. :Tubarina: Marcello should be in trouble. :Polvina: Well, you don’t mean that, Tubarina. :Tubarina: You wanna bet? :Marcello: Please, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Don’t look at me like that. :Polvina: Come on, Tubarina, don’t be cruel. :Marcello: If only my mother and father were here. They’d listen to them! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, what do you mean, Gummy? :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: Why, we can’t get my father here, Gummy. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Maybe we can. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I see what you mean. :Ester: So do I. :Marcello: I don’t. :Polvina: It might just work. :Tubarina: I know it will work. :Marcello: What? :Polvina: This is perfect, but I’m not sure about his hat. :Ester: This should do it. :snipping :Tubarina: Pull it down over his face a bit. :Polvina: so What do you think, Gummy? :Gummy: gurgling :Ester: You’ll need this. :Marcello: You really think this can work? :Ester: It has to work. :Tubarina: All you have to do is act like a king. :walks in, dressed up like his father and on stilts :Polvina: You can do it, Marcello. :Marcello: Be silent. Your king is here. :sharks gather :Marcello: I have returned from my travels, breaks and have been informed of your mischief. Your extremely naughty mischief. :sharks gurgling :Marcello: I am most displeased. Leave now! :sharks leave :Girls: screaming :Snick: gurgling :Marcello: You might be sorry now, Snick, but I trusted you. :Snick: gurgling :Marcello: Yes, I, the Hammer''head King, trusted you. ''Away with you! :Snick: gurgling :gurgling as they leave :Polvina: Great job, Marcello! :Ester: You really made them think you were the King! :Marcello: Aw, shucks. It was easy. Some of us are just natural rulers, you know? :Tubarina: him a bucket and mop Then here’s your new crown, and a sceptre. :Marcello: What’s this for? :Ester: Someone has to clean up after Snick. :Polvina: Not to mention his brothers and sisters. :Tubarina: And you know what else to do? :Marcello: I’ve got to tell the Shark King that Gummy is innocent. :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: Okay, but there’s one thing you should do for me. :Tubarina: Oh, no, not that. I am not doing that. :Marcello: Please? :Tubarina: Oh, alright then. sigh Please clean up, mumbling Your Highness. :Marcello: Certainly, Tubarina. :Ester: What was that all about? :Polvina: Marcello can’t wait to become King. He loves being treated like royalty. :Tubarina: Like I said, seriously sad. :Polvina and Ester: laughing